cofr2fandomcom-20200214-history
New Chandler National Futsal Center
New Chandler National Futsal Center, called the Dixon/Winchester Arena during collegiate events by Dixon University and University of Winchester, is a multi-purpose indoor sports venue located in the Winchester Athletes Annex near the Kensington District in Winchester, approximately 12 miles north of the New Chandler City Central Core and 5 miles south of Downtown Winchester. Opened in 2010, the New Chandler National Futsal Center is the newest professional sporting facility in the country. The arena is on the 1 Line of the New Chandler Metro, accessible by the Winchester Athletes Annex Station. Boa Vista Avenue also leads to a one-way on ramp to the westbound New Chandler Highway 4. A tunnel is being constructed under the Highway 4 and Highway 60 to allow full accessibility to the interchange; it is expected to be completed by April 2011. The arena mainly serves as the home of the New Chandler Cavaliers Futsal Club of the International Futsal League (IFL), although it also serves as the indoor sporting facility of University of Winchester Diplomats and Dixon University Falcons. Although the arena sounds exclusive to futsal, the New Chandler National Futsal Center can also host basketball, ice hockey, and concerts (although most concerts taking place in Winchester take place in the nearby Winchester Garden. History Many small sporting complexes dotted Winchester and Northern New Chandler City at the beginning of the 21ST Century. With several professional sporting franchises on their way to the already-dense Gigá Province, there was little room for sporting facilities. The Winchester Athletes Annex (sometimes referred to as the Winchester Athletics Annex) was the proposed result of this problem; it included plans for an arena capable of association football gridiron football, and baseball (the Winchester Garden). However, the need of a consolidation of a futsal, basketball, and Ice hockey arena arose later. The arena was going to be added into the consolidated complex in southern Winchester. Groundbreaking took place in January in 2007, and the arena was completed in late January 2010, days before its first event was to be held. Layout The New Chandler National Futsal Center is mostly used for futsal, as the name suggests. However, the arena is constructed to meet the needs of basketball and ice hockey. Futsal The New Chandler National Futsal Center is the home arena of the New Chandler Cavaliers FC of the International Futsal League. The New Chandler National Futsal Center, if a national futsal were to be created, would be the home arena of that team. The court uses the New Chandler colors. Basketball Dixon University and the University of Winchester is the main tenant of the New Chandler National Futsal Center (which is known as the Dixon/Winchester Arena. The top deck of the arena is usually not used in basketball events. Ice Hockey Ice hockey is not a popular sport in New Chandler, however, for international events, such as Winter Simlympics qualifying matches, and the CAL Games, the arena is occasionally used. The New Chandler National Futsal Center has hosted nearly all events in New Chandler related to ice. Concerts The New Chandler National Futsal Center uses the floor, lower, and upper bowl, all facing a stage, in concert configurations. Because some artists are higher profiles than others, ticket prices can vary, with "Class 1" being the most expensive, and "Class 4", on the floor, being the cheapest. The club seats are not sold during concerts. Other Events Transportation New Chandler National Futsal Center is adjacent to the Winchester Athletes Annex Station which serves the 1 Line of the New Chandler Metro. The Arena is located on Boa Vista Avenue, which is a main road in the Kensington District of Winchester. New Chandler Highway 4 and New Chandler Highway 60 are also nearby; a tunnel is being constructed to connect Boa Vista Avenue under the freeway and neighborhoods to link to Dixon Avenue, which would allow full accessibility to the interchange. This connection is expected to be finished by April 2011. In the meantime, Boa Vista Avenue connects to Axchester Avenue and one single westbound onramp to the Highway 4 (which would continue to La Brea) Category:New Chandler